


Fluff by Any Other Name

by merelypassingtime



Series: MorMor Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kitten fluff, M/M, No really SO MUCH FLUFF, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Sebastian comes home from a two day trip to find yet another surprise. Fluff happens. A sequel to 'A Growing Concern' but easy enough to read as a stand-alone.





	Fluff by Any Other Name

Sebastian dropped his old duffel bag on the floor just inside the doorway with a sigh of relief. Once again he cursed the machismo that kept him from getting one of those carry-on bags with wheels that everyone else had.

The sigh turned into an exasperated one as he looked around the sitting room, surveying the mess. In the two days he had been gone somehow every flat surface had gained a layer of open books, loose paper, and dirty dishes. Once again he promised he was going to get them a maid service or something. Jim had never explained why he was so dead set against the idea but Sebastian was pretty sure it was something to do with his childhood and he didn't want to press. Still he didn't want to be the one cleaning up all the time either so something had to be done. Maybe he could talk Jim into letting one of the goons do it as punishment work.

So lost was he in these musings that he tripped over the large empty box he had failed to notice blocking the entryway. Looking down he saw that there were boxes, paper bags, and brightly colored and feathered toys scattered haphazardly across the entire floor. Closer inspection of the box he had tripped over revealed that it had contained a 'deluxe four tier cat tree.' Suddenly everything made perfect sense.

As if on cue Jim's voice floated out of the bedroom, “Seb darling, is that you? I have another surprise for you!”

Sebastian was pretty sure he wasn't going to be very surprised but dutifully he still went over to one of the bookcases and retrieved the loaded pistol he kept in one of the decorative bowls on it, reflecting as he did it that maybe Jim had a point about not hiring a normal maid. After quickly checking the weapon over he cautiously made his way into the bedroom.

There he found a ridiculously pleased looking Jim leaning against the headboard of the bed with a tiny ball of black fluff in his lap. Sebastian relaxed, letting out a huff of air before he set the gun down on the dresser and moved over to sit on the bed next to his mad, sweet husband. Working to hide the stupid grin that wanted to spread across his face, he said as coolly as he could manage, “So what is this? I thought we were going to wait a couple of months at least to get a cat.”

“Oh, I know we were,” Jim said, innocence and sincerity radiating from his every pore. “But then I was just walking down the street and I heard this little meow from behind one of the bins...” and the story of how he found this one brave little kitten all alone in the cold, wet street rolled out.

Sebastian concentrated on looking grave and nodding in all the right places, all the while knowing it was what his father would have called 'Grade A bullshit.' He had grown up on a farm with plenty of barn cats and one look at the sleek fur and well rounded little tummy on this kitten told him that if it had ever even seen the street it had been while being carried across it in a very posh cat carrier. Still, he would let Jim have the little lie, it would make him happy.

“... so I just had to bring him home, right?” the tall tale finished with Jim directing a pleading gaze at Sebastian.

He only managed to hold on to his grim look for a heartbeat before it melted from the power of those sad brown eyes. “Yes, of course. Clearly we were meant to have this cat.” he said and leaned over and kissed the worry off Jim's face. 

He scooted up on the bed so he could wrap an arm around Jim's shoulders and get a closer look at their new family member. The kitten was sprawled half on it back, showing off the bright white patches of fur on its chest and down one front foot. Sebastian reached out with his free hand, gentle batting the black foot with one finger. One green-gold eye opened a slit to look at the finger before closing again. He said “She is adorable.”

“You mean he is adorable.” Jim answered, sounding indignant that he had gotten the sex wrong.

Sebastian just shrugged, “Okay, he is adorable. Ooo, if we have a little boy tuxedo kitty can we name him Bond?!”

“Absolutely not!”

“Penguin?”

“No!”

“Mr. Whiskers?”

“What?”

“No! He should be Bootsie.”

“Sebastian Michael Moran! If you think we are naming our baby Bootsie then you are mad!”

“God,” Sebastian said, “You didn't name him Seb too, did you?”

“Of course not, his name is Napoleon.”

“Napoleon? Why Napoleon?”

“Well, since I am the Napoleon of crime he is clearly the Napoleon of cats.” Jim stated as if it was the most blindingly obvious fact in the world. 

Sebastian wasn't about to disagree with that infallible logic so he just moved his finger underneath little Napoleon's chin, rubbing lightly and cooing, “Ah, and aren't you just just the cutest little Roly- Poly ever?”

“You can't call him Roly Poly!”

Sebastian looked up from the now loudly purring little cat, met Jim's eye and said firmly, “Yes, I can and I am going to.” when Jim opened his mouth to argue the point further Sebastian leaned over and proceed to thoroughly kiss him until it was clear Sebastian had won the point. Poly just flipped over on his other side, the better to ignore them both.

The next morning Sebastian 'promoted' Jessop from the security detail to housekeeper, he would be damned if he was going to be the only person scooping out the cat box.


End file.
